The Last March of the Efrafans
by The Rush
Summary: General Woundwort has been defeated, and the Efrafans have fled. Captain Holly, following Hazel's death, has been appointed leader of Watership Down. Soon after, however, an Efrafa army is seen marching to Watership Down, led by fierce Colonel Thornfoot.
1. The Fall of Woundwort

Hi! Thanks for reading my story. This is my first story, so it might not be that great. Please review, so I know what you think!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the original Watership Down. I DO own Sergeant Pinecone, Lieutenant Willow, Scout Chestnut, Colonel Thornfoot, and Captain Swordfern.  
  
Anway, I'll quit my babbling and get to the story. Here it goes.  
  
The sky burned a bright crimson as the sun rose, and the moon and stars fell from sight. Flowers opened and trees and grass shone green again. The whole of the meadow could be clearly seen from Fiver's view; he was on sentry duty that night. He loved the view from the watch-hill he was standing on. You could see the whole of the down.  
  
He was beginning to get drowsy, and his shift was almost over, so he decided to finish the dandylion he had been munching and go back to the warren. He picked himself up and with a yawn, began dragging himself back to the warren.  
  
"If only something exciting would happen", he thought. "Then I'd get rewarded for spotting it. Captain Broom always sees things coming. I wish Hazel were here; he was always the one who noticed me."  
  
With a sliver of hope and dread, Fiver hustled back to the top of the green hill and looked out again over the fields. Nothing. He stumbled down the hill and back across the meadow, and into the warren.  
  
The tunnels were so confusing to him. Which was it to Captain Holly's chamber? He looked around and remembered that the tunnel with the heart- shaped rock lodged in the wall was the one. He found it, and hurried down it.  
  
Finally he reached Captain Holly's chamber, where the captain himself, Bigwig, and Captain Broom were all in a heated discussion about the Efrafins. Fiver did not go in - he wanted to hear what was going on. He waited for a while in the corridor and caught a little of the conversation:  
  
"The Efrafins could strike any moment," said one voice. Fiver was pretty sure that was Captain Broom. "The loss of their General will make them more dangerous. If they have no strategy, they will attack blindly, killing without mercy."  
  
"However, if they have no strategy, they are weak," said another voice. It was Bigwig. Fiver knew that. "Without plans, they will attack frenziedly, and we can ambush them when they least expect it."  
  
"But the Efrafin soldiers number more than our soldiers," said Captain Broom. "We could be massacred before we knew what hit us."  
  
"Before we start making plans, we need proof that Woundwort is actually dead," said a third voice; Fiver knew it was Captain Holly. "We never actually found out what happened to him."  
  
"He was attacked by a dog, captain," said Bigwig. "Very few have survived a dog attack."  
  
"You forget that I was once in the General's service," said Captain Holly. "I know Woundwort. He is resourceful, cunning, and strong. He could be one of the few who has survived a dog attack. I propose that we take no militant action until we have evidence of Woundwort's death."  
  
That sounded final. Fiver decided to go in. He went down the tunnel and into the chamber.  
  
"Excuse me, captain," said Fiver. The three rabbits turned.  
  
"What did you hear?" demanded Bigwig.  
  
"Nothing, sir," said Fiver. "I just came down to tell you that my guard shift is over. You can send Captain Broom up now."  
  
"Very well," said Holly. "Once we are finished, the captain will be sent up. Go back until he comes."  
  
"Yes, captain," said Fiver. He bolted up through the tunnels again and out into the bright, fresh, dawn air. He climbed up to the top of the hill again, and looked out across the down.  
  
He heard a shout. It sounded challenging. Fiver turned to his right and saw a volley of Efrafins marching toward the warren. Unless his eyes cheated him, General Woundwort was leading them.  
  
Fiver whimpered, and then charged back down the hill and into the warren. He ran down the dim, winding tunnels and back into Captain Holly's chamber again.  
  
"What is it, Fiver?" said Captain Holly.  
  
"Efrafins," gasped Fiver. "Lots of them... coming right into Watership Down!"  
  
"Captain Broom!" yelled Captain Holly. "Bigwig! Prepare our soldiers for battle! Be swift!"  
  
Captain Broom and Bigwig bolted off into separate tunnels. Captain Holly began into the tunnel Fiver had come through.  
  
"Good work, Fiver," he said and took off down the tunnel. Fiver followed hurriedly, and bumped right into Pipkin, who had come through a different tunnel.  
  
"Hullo, Fiver," he said. "Where was Captain Holly going in such a hurry?"  
  
"We're under attack!" said Fiver. "He's going to fight."  
  
"Who's attacking?" Pipkin said, clearly worried.  
  
"Efrafa," said Fiver. "General Woundwort is leading them."  
  
"But I thought - he died!"  
  
"Well, it certainly didn't look like it. I'm going to help fight. You should stay in the warren. If the Efrafins come in, you can take the escape tunnel out."  
  
"But I can fight too!"  
  
"No, Pipkin. You have to stay here! You're not strong enough!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Pipkin, it's the best thing for you. Go now!"  
  
Pipkin nodded his head and went back down the tunnel. Fiver followed Captain Holly back outside, where Bigwig and Captain Broom were already lined up with their soldiers. He looked down the hill. It was definitely General Woundwort. Behind him was one Fiver recognized as Captain Bulrush, and another whose name Fiver couldn't remember. He thought he could also see - no, it couldn't be...Campion! The traitor!  
  
He didn't have long to watch them. Soon, Captain Holly cried out to Woundwort.  
  
"Call off your army, Woundwort, or prepare to die!" he roared.  
  
"Over my dead body!" Woundwort growled. His voice made Fiver shudder.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Holly yelled. "Attack!"  
  
"Attack!" Bigwig echoed.  
  
"Charge!" Captain Broom yelled.  
  
The soldiers charged forward, as did those of Efrafa. Soon, the two armies collided in a violent clash. Fiver hesitated, but then leapt into battle. He didn't think he'd ever been so terrified.  
  
"'ere, what's this?" screamed a scratchy voice. A skinny old rabbit with sharp claws was stalking towards Fiver. "A little child, no less. Well, he's mine now!" The frail creature flung itself forward at Fiver, who bit it straight in the side.  
  
"Arrgh!" it roared, and turned on Fiver again. "You've done it now. I'm gonna rip out your little belly and eat whatever comes out!" It kicked Fiver in the mouth, with a surprising strength. It hobbled towards him, and loomed over him, when an enormous rabbit crashed into its side and smashed it into the ground with a crunch. When it looked up, Fiver saw it was Bigwig.  
  
"What are you doing out here, Fiver?" Bigwig demanded.  
  
"I'm fighting!" Fiver protested. "I'm strong!"  
  
"Get back to the warren!" Bigiwg spat. "Go now, before I - who is that?"  
  
Fiver looked to the left. Two burly rabbits were chasing a small rabbit.  
  
"Pipkin!" Fiver cried. "No!"  
  
The rabbits chased Pipkin down into the valley. Fiver ran to the edge of the steep slope, and saw the rabbits chasing Pipkin into the distance. Bigwig bolted in front of Fiver.  
  
"Get into the warren!" he growled. "We will look for Pipkin! Go now!" Fiver began back into the warren, but found a fat rabbit trying to fit himself into the hole, blocking it.  
  
"How do they fit into this thing?" Fiver could hear him mumbling. He took his opportunity and bit into the rabbit's hindquarters. The rabbit kicked his back legs, and popped out of the hole.  
  
Fiver gasped. It was General Woundwort!  
  
"You have just sealed your doom, little one," he snarled. Fiver kicked him in the nose, making it bleed.  
  
"Your painful doom," Woundwort added.  
  
"Fiver!" a voice rang out. They both turned. Captain Broom was charging forward.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Woundwort roared. The captain kicked him, sending him flying straight into the hill. There was a rumble, and every soldier on the battlefield looked up. The rock at the top of the hill, had shifted, and was now wobbling on the edge of the hill - poised very precariously. All the rabbits held their breath, Woundwort especially.  
  
It began slowing to a stop, but then it rolled forward down the hill. All the rabbits screamed and ran, as the rock came tumbling down. Woundwort stood and started forward, but too late. The rock came down upon him. There was a brief scream before Woundwort was silenced, and the rock rolled across the meadow. Fiver saw flashes of blood as it spun, but then was pushed into the warren by Bigwig and saw no more. 


	2. The Barricade is Built

"Captain Broom," said Captain Holly, back in the chamber. Woundwort's death had sparked panic in the Efrafins, who had immediately fled the scene.  
  
"Yes, sir?" said Captain Broom, looking up. He had a long scar on the side of his face from the battle.  
  
'That battle was too significant to ignore," said Holly. "Woundwort is dead, but I now still fear for our warren. Clearly the Efrafins will appoint a new leader and attack again. I have a strange feeling that I know who they will appoint as their leader."  
  
"Who is it?" said Captain Broom. For the first time in a long while, he thought he saw fear on Captain Holly's face. The captain opened his mouth, but said nothing.  
  
"Captain?" said Broom.  
  
"Bulrush," Captain Holly said quickly.  
  
"Bulrush?" Broom puzzled. "Why Bulrush? That little worm wouldn't be able to control a field mouse if he was put in charge of it."  
  
"I know that little worm better than you," said Holly sharply. Broom had a strange gut feeling that the captain was lying. "Bulrush will be their next leader."  
  
"But sir," said Bigwig, "I killed - "  
  
"This discussion is over, Bigwig," Holly snapped.  
  
"But Captain Holly!" Fiver butted in. He had been taken to the chamber as well. "What about - "  
  
"Captain Holly-rah, Fiver," Captain Holly corrected.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah," said Fiver, again, "what about Pipkin? You have to get him back! He could die!"  
  
"You're right, Fiver," said Holly. "Captain Broom, though I hate to send out valuable rabbits in a time like this, I need you to send out four scouts to search for Pipkin. Send your swiftest ones. Those rabbits looked considerably faster than Pipkin."  
  
"Yes, Captain Holly-rah," said Captain Broom, and left the room.  
  
"Now we turn to our own front," said Holly. "Bigwig, I need you to send out soldiers. We need them to gather as many sticks as they can bring back to Watership Down. When they bring them back, you must have them build a wall with them."  
  
"A wall?" said Bigwig. "But, captain, such a feat has never before been accomplished. What good will it do anyway?"  
  
"It-will-keep-out-the-Efrafins," Captain Holly droned.  
  
"Oh yes," said Bigwig. "Straight away, sir." Bigwig left the room.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah," said Fiver.  
  
"Yes Fiver?" replied Captain Holly.  
  
"How long will it take for the scouts to return with Pipkin?" Fiver whined.  
  
"Don't worry," said Holly. "The scouts are fast. They will find Pipkin and kill his captors. Now you go and entertain yourself however you will." Fiver left the room. He walked back down the tunnels and out into the sunlight. It was now noon. There were rabbits cleaning up the dead from the battle and pushing them into a pond. He could see the four scouts going off to find Pipkin in the distance. Pipkin.  
  
Fiver would not find any consolidation until Pipkin was returned. He sincerely hoped Pipkin was alive and well.  
  
He walked down into the meadow and began rather unenthusiastically chewing on some grass. Where was Pipkin? It was a big world out there.  
  
He was dozing into his thoughts when a loud shot rang out across the Down. Fiver nearly jumped a foot in the air. He'd heard that sound before. That same sound had rung out right before Hazel fell over, with a black stone in his thigh.  
  
Fiver bolted back up to the warren, and heard, in the background, the sound of an angry dog barking and snarling. He ran even faster, along with the other rabbits in the field, back into the warren.  
  
"Poor Pipkin." he thought.  
  
* * *  
  
Three days later, the scouts had not returned yet. Captain Holly's wall was half built, standing a foot high. It was made of sticks, with tall supports behind it and ropes tethering it to the ground. It leaned outwards slightly. There was one point which Captain Holly had ordered not to be built until Pipkin was safely returned.  
  
"Bigwig, how is the wall coming?" said Captain Holly. They were outside in the field, overseeing the construction.  
  
"We are about half finished now," said Bigwig. "At its highest point it will be two feet tall."  
  
"So it is about one foot tall now?" said Holly.  
  
"Yes, sir," Bigwig replied. "Once it is finished, no army will ever breach it!"  
  
Meanwhile, atop the hill, Dandylion was keeping watch. In the distance, he could see four rabbits approaching swiftly.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah!" he cried.  
  
"Yes, Dandylion?" Holly said.  
  
"Four rabbits approaching on the horizon sir!" he said. "You should prepare to fight."  
  
"Good work," said Holly. "Alright, Bigwig, get some of your soldiers to guard the entrance. Those rabbits approaching could be enemy soldiers."  
  
"You six, get over here!" Bigwig ordered a group of six rabbits. They ran over to Bigwig. "Go and guard the entrance. Be prepared to fight."  
  
The six rabbits went off and hid themselves inside the door, as the four approaching rabbits got closer and closer. 


	3. Pipkin Returns

Captain Holly and Bigwig both took their place beside the gate. The sound of footsteps was getting closer, and a feeling of dread was starting to settle on Holly's heart. Another attack, just days after a battle had been fought? They were certainly entering a dark chapter in the Watership Down history.  
  
The footsteps grew louder and clearer. The guardsmen braced themselves for battle.  
  
Suddenly, four rabbits bounded through the gate and into the Down. One of the guardsmen jumped, bringing down the last rabbit to come through. He held the rabbit still. As Holly looked at it, he saw that it was one of the scouts sent to find Pipkin.  
  
"Release him," Holly ordered. The guard took his paw off the rabbit's chest. The other rabbits came back to where they were gathered.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah," the lead rabbit said. "We bring ill news of the little one we set out to find, Pipkin."  
  
"What is the news?" said Holly, concerned.  
  
The lead rabbit nodded its head. The rabbit straight behind it came forward and spat something on the ground. Bigwig and Captain Holly squinted at it, and saw that it was a tuft of bloody rabbit hair.  
  
"Damn," Holly sighed. "Pipkin is dead. Bigwig, I want the entrance barricaded. How long will it take to finish this wall?"  
  
"Probably two more days, if I get my soldiers to work harder," said Bigwig.  
  
"Then do it," said Holly. "As fast as you can. We could be attacked at any moment. War is upon us!"  
  
* * *  
  
Fiver lay in the field, fast asleep, on his back. He had fallen into an uneasy slumber while chewing the grass. His head was swimming in foggy visions - but he couldn't tell what they meant.  
  
He saw what he was pretty sure was a rabbit running, and then flying suddenly backwards. Another rabbit, who was running with him, ran the other way suddenly but a huge tan form on four - yes, legs - caught him and brought him to the ground. Something red, probably blood, flew from the rabbit it caught.  
  
Another rabbit began running away, and was chased by another, the same one who had flown up into the air. He was now limping slightly. He was following the last rabbit, and then -  
  
Fiver was nudged in the side, and awoke. He blinked his eyes, and when his vision came back to him, he saw Dandylion standing next to him, a grave expression on his face.  
  
"Dandylion?" said Fiver. "What is it?"  
  
"Captain Holly gave me orders to bring this message to you," said Dandylion. "The scouts who set out to find your friend, Pipkin, have returned. Pipkin was not among them. They came back with only these." He showed Fiver the bloody hairs.  
  
"But -" Fiver spluttered. "Is he."  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Dandylion.  
  
Fiver sat silent.  
  
"How?" he said finally.  
  
"The scouts inform me that Pipkin was killed by a black stone," said Dandylion. "They found it next to the hairs."  
  
Fiver hung his head. He couldn't face it. Pipkin.dead.  
  
"I am sorry," said Dandylion. Fiver said nothing. Dandylion turned on his heel and sped back up to the hill.  
  
* * *  
  
"We're on schedule," said Bigwig. It was two days later, and he, Captain Holly, and Captain Broom had met in Holly's chamber. "The wall is finished, and no Efrafin shall ever breach it, much less get through it. My scouts are keeping a close watch on the area surrounding the Down, and inform me that they have seen no Efrafins approaching."  
  
"I still fear for Watership Down," said Holly, grimly. "We lost some fine officers in the Efrafa attack. Double the guards on watch duty for a week. If we have no attacks by then, we can call them off. We cannot be certain of the wall's strength."  
  
"Yes, Captain Holly-rah," said Bigwig and nodded his head.  
  
"In the time we are not being attacked, sir," said Captain Broom, "would it be wise to build up our forces so as we can launch an assault upon Efrafa?"  
  
"An excellent suggestion, Captain Broom," said Holly. "However, we must use our remaining rabbits to guard the perimeter of the Down."  
  
"Of course, sir," said Broom.  
  
"Bigwig, go and put more soldiers on the guard," Holly ordered. "We need them now!"  
  
"Certainly, Captain Holly-rah," said Bigwig. He turned and galloped down the tunnel, winding here and there, and finally emerging into the sunlight. He walked to a group of his rabbits, who were working on the wall.  
  
"Soldiers," he said, "I need you to go on guard duty around the perimeter of the Down. Captain Holly-rah fears that Efrafa may attack again soon."  
  
"Yes, sir," said one of the rabbits. The six of them jumped over the unfinished portion of the wall and joined the guardsmen.  
  
"Sir, there is a rabbit approaching the wall!" cried Dandylion from atop the hill.  
  
"Don't worry, the guards will get it!" said Bigwig. He waited for a moment.  
  
"Sir, the rabbit is outrunning our guards!" Dandylion called back.  
  
"He'll have to stop at the wall," said Bigwig. If he gets over the unfinished portion, I'll have him."  
  
He waited a little while again, until a rabbit leapt over the wall, and landed in the Down. Bigwig couldn't believe it! A rabbit had cleared the highest point of the wall!  
  
The rabbit approached, and Bigwig charged forth to meet it.  
  
"Stop!" the rabbit shouted, in an oddly familiar voice. As Bigwig got closer, he saw that it was.  
  
"Pipkin!" said Bigwig, dumbfounded. They both stopped. "You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
"Dead?" said Pipkin, for it was he. "No! Far from it! Well, I was close to being so, a few days ago."  
  
"Tell me all," said Bigwig.  
  
"I shall," said Pipkin. "First, take me to Captain Holly-rah. I will tell you both. He needs to know, too."  
  
So Bigwig led Pipkin down the tunnels and back into Captain Holly's chamber.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah," he said.  
  
"Yes, Bigwig?" said Holly, not looking back.  
  
"Pipkin is alive!" Bigwig announced.  
  
Captain Holly turned.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
Bigwig came into the chamber, followed by Pipkin.  
  
"He is!" said Captain Broom. "It is a miracle!  
  
"Pipkin, how did you survive?" said Captain Holly.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah, I will tell you," replied Pipkin. He cleared his throat and began.  
  
"During the battle, Fiver had told me to stay in the warren. I knew this was the smart thing to do; and I later wished I had listened to my instincts. But I thought Fiver needed my help, and so I left the warren and came out onto the field. The battle was so gruesome, I almost went back inside.  
  
"But before I could, I was butted in the side and fell over. I looked to my side, and saw two fat rabbits coming towards me. One was grey, and one was brown. I immediately jumped up and started running. The rabbits chased me. Fortunately, I was faster than they were, and was able to keep them at my heels for a while.  
  
"I ran for about an hour, I think it was, and began getting very exhausted. I was slowing down. So were the other rabbits, but I saw that they noticed my weakness and so barreled forward faster than ever.  
  
"'We've got him now!' the grey rabbit snarled. Suddenly, I heard a loud bang, and he got knocked over so fast and with a yowl of pain. The other rabbit quickly looked to the side, as did I, and we both saw that a big dog was running towards us. I bolted away immediately, but the brown rabbit was too slow and the dog got him. It was horrible!  
  
"Then, the rabbit that had been chasing me hauled himself up, and picked a black stone out of his shoulder with his teeth. He spat it out and came after me. I ran faster than ever.  
  
"'Get back here!' the rabbit roared. He was very mad. Finally, I slowed to a halt, and he jumped on top of me. He bared his teeth. 'Nothin's going to save you now,' he hissed. 'You're mine!'  
  
"Suddenly, the dog let out a loud bark. The grey rabbits eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. He turned, just in time to see the dog's jaws close on his chest, and swing him up into the air. The dog shook him violently, but then tossed him into a nearby tree. It looked painful. At this time, of course, I had hidden in a small hole which I found, to avoid the dog catching me.  
  
"After another hour, a poked my head out of the hole. The dog was gone. I got out and looked around me. I didn't know the way back to Watership Down! So I walked around for the rest of the day, and then turned in under a willow tree. The next day, I set out again after a lovely breakfast of Dandylion leaves. Soon, however, I came across a big Alfalfa army. They stopped when they saw me. There was a big, black rabbit right at the front of the group, with one of his ears missing."  
  
"Colonel Thornfoot," Holly whispered.  
  
"'What have we here?' he growled. 'A wanderer, no less, in the wild. Little one, what is your name?'  
  
"'P-Pipkin,' I stammered.  
  
"'Pipkin, is it?' said the big rabbit. 'Where are you from?'  
  
"I almost said Watership Down, but then realized this would be very stupid.  
  
"'Nowhere imp-portant,' I said. 'I j-just live in a little b- burrow with my brothers and sisters. P-please don't hurt me!  
  
"'A little lost one!' the biggun laughed. The others laughed, too. I thought it was very rude. 'I'm not going to hurt you. I need to save my strength. But you'd better not get in our way again, or I just might hurt you. Go about your business, and trouble us no more. Onward, soldiers, to Watership Down!' They charged off again. They were headed to Watership Down! Well, at least I knew the way back. I was faster than they were, and so I dogged them for a while, hiding behind rocks and trees, until I knew where I was, and I bounded off ahead, and finally reached the Down. It took me three days to get back here. Some of the guards chased me until I jumped over that silly wall and got into Watership Down and met Bigwig."  
  
The captains and Bigwig listened intently.  
  
"So, Colonel Thornfoot is their new leader," said Captain Holly. "I feared it was so. The colonel is very cunning, and will destroy us. We must send a host to negotiate with them."  
  
"I will go," said Captain Broom.  
  
"I knew I could count on you," Holly replied. "Good. Take with you Blackberry; his cleverness is useful. Lieutenant Willow and Sergeant Pinecone can be your support if violence amounts - take them too. Dandylion might be useful also. He should go."  
  
"Of course, sir," said Captain Broom. "Your planning skills are unmatched."  
  
"Thank you," said Captain Holly. "Now hurry. You must set out immediately! Be swift. Thornfoot is very powerful."  
  
That's all for now! Please review! Also, thanks to my friend bunny-luver for recommending my story! I suggest her story; it's very good. 


	4. Hunting Efrafa

WARNING: This chapter will leave you hanging! Do not read unless you do not mind waiting to find out what happens after it (unless you're reading this and I've already published my next chapter)!  
  
They left early the next morning. Dandylion, Blackberry, Sergeant Pinecone, Lieutenant Willow, and Fiver, who had insisted on coming, gathered outside the warren entrance where they were to meet Captain Broom. After the captain took a role call, and confirmed that they were all there, they set off. They voyaged for the first day across the fields surrounding Watership Down, and stopped for the night underneath a gooseberry bush. In the morning, they began moving again, and did so until around one o'clock. At this time, Blackberry stopped right in the path of the rabbits. He began sniffing the ground in front of him very carefully. "What do you smell, Blackberry?" said Captain Broom. "Rabbits," said Blackberry. "They were here." He sniffed out the ground a little to the left of them. "No." Then to the right of them. "They were here," he confirmed, picking up their strong scent. He began following the direction the smell had pointed, to the right. "Wait here," he told the rest of the company. He sniffed out a line of the scent in the grass, leading up to a patch of tall grass, which had been riven, indicating the clear path of the Efrafins. Blackberry walked into the split, and found himself staring down a steep hill. The hill lead down into a deep, grassy valley. Blackberry could easily track a path which had been cleared through the dead grass. As he looked down it, his eyes met with a large horde of rabbits, making their way with tooth and claw through the field. But these were not led by a black rabbit, as Pipkin had indicated. These were pure white rabbits, migrating for some reason, in the direction of Watership Down. "It's safe," Blackberry called back to the rest of the company. They hurried up to him, and looked down at the group. "Who are they?" said Fiver. "I do not know," Blackberry replied. "Possibly some migration?" "No," said Dandylion. "They are moving too fast. They look in a hurry; or a panic." "Let's go down and meet them," said Fiver. "Maybe they can help." "Good plan," said Captain Broom. "I will lead the way. Blackberry, you stay up here and keep out watch for Efrafins." "Yes, captain," said Blackberry. "Onward!" said Broom. He and the rest of the rabbits stumbled down the steep slope and into the path. It was easy from here; all they had to do was follow the trail the white rabbits had left. They easily caught up with them. "White rabbits!" Broom cried out. The rabbits stopped, and turned around, cleaving some more of the thick brush. They ran towards Captain Broom, and then stopped. One rabbit, presumably their leader, came forward. His nose was pure black, which looked very peculiar on his completely white face. Some of his fur was missing in patches. "What business have you here?" said the lead rabbit. Those from Watership Down noticed his teeth, along with his claws and the claws of many others, were flecked with blood. He smelled Captain Broom's fur. "You are from Watership Down," the rabbit said. "Why are you, and so many of your warren, out this far?" "We are following a horde of Efrafins," said Captain Broom, "who are threatening our land. One of our rabbits, who was lost in this area, stumbled upon them whilst looking for the way back to the warren." "A horde of Efrafins?" said the lead rabbit. "Where they, perchance, led by a pure black rabbit, with eyes like strawberries?" "Our friend who was lost informed us that the leader was black," said Broom, "although he did not say anything about the eyes. But I am quite sure we are speaking of the same one." "Yes, we encountered them quite recently, as you may tell from the look of us," said the lead rabbit. "Three of our number were lost, but only after we killed five of theirs." "I am sorry," said Captain Broom. "My name is Swordfern," the rabbit said. "Captain Swordfern. And this is my company, the aptly named Snow of the Mountain." "I am Captain Broom of Watership Down," said Broom. "This is my company. Dandylion, Fiver, Sergeant Pinecone, Lieutenant Willow, and the one up there is Blackberry." He pointed to the top of the hill. But Blackberry was not there. "Blackberry?" Captain Broom called out. No answer came. "Blackberry?" he repeated. Still no answer. "Damn it," hissed Broom. "Captain, I will search for him," said Sergeant Pinecone. "Good," said Broom. "Hurry! Blackberry was our best tracker." Sergeant Pinecone sped off. "For the time in which your tracker is missing," said Swordfern, "my tracker will help you. We know our way from here." "Where are you going?" said Lieutenant Willow. "We are headed to our refuge warren," Swordfern replied. "It is where we hide if our warren is attacked." "Was your warren attacked?" said Broom. "Alas, it was," said Swordfern. "It was savaged by a party of Efrafa, about a week ago. General Woundwort was leading them. A battle was held, but we were weak. Almost completely destroyed, what remained of our army hid, until the general's army had been called off. This morning, we saw the group of Efrafins you mentioned venturing towards your warren. But they veered off, and took the course down into the meadow near our warren. This was probably to avoid going through the guard warrens which protect your Down from Efrafa. We knew they would reach our warren before long. "We were weaker than before, so we knew we had to leave. All our remaining forces left the hill we were situated on. Before long, however, we met with them, and fought. When five of theirs were dead, they fled, and we continued our journey to the refuge. Merely a few hours later we met you, here. "Now, we must be off. Scout Chestnut, you go with them. They need a tracker." One of the white rabbits left his party and joined with Broom's company. "Farewell, Captain Broom!" said Swordfern. "May we meet again!" With that, he and his company continued off down through the path they had forged. "Right," said Broom, "back to the top of the hill. We must catch the Efrafins."  
  
* * *  
  
"Colonel, we have captured a wanderer." Blackberry was thrown down by two brown rabbits at the feet of another larger, menacing looking rabbit, with jet black fur and blood red eyes. "Interesting," said the Colonel. "What is your name, rabbit?" "My name is Blackberry," said Blackberry, courageously. "And yours is Colonel Thornfoot. I matched you to your description I had heard, judging from the enormous conk." Thornfoot snorted in amusement. Yet another foolish rabbit, pestering him with pitiful bravado. Like all the others, this one would meet his death. "From where, pray, do you come?" said Thornfoot. "Watership Down," Blackberry replied firmly. Thornfoot smiled an acid grin. "Watership Down," the Colonel repeated. "Precisely where we are headed. You are of the Down, and so you are our enemy." "Shall we dispose of him, sir?" said one of the rabbits who had captured Blackberry. "No," said Colonel Thornfoot. "Since those Snow of the Mountain intersected this path, we have lost the scent of Watership Down. You, rabbit, will lead the way there." Blackberry paused. His mind was racing. "Fine," he said. He jerked his head to the side. He had a plan, and had already told one of his accomplices of it. "Then lead on," said the Colonel. "But hear this: do not think that leading us there will allow you to be spared. When we have reached the Down, you will be killed. Mark my words."  
  
What will happen to Blackberry? What is his plan? All shall be revealed in the next chapter. 


	5. Ambush at Crystal Brook

Sergeant Pinecone raced down the hill. Blackberry was in trouble! Two heavy looking Efrafa rabbits had apprehended him and taken him to a huge black rabbit - most definitely Colonel Thornfoot. They were forcing him to lead them to Watership Down, but he was leading them in the wrong direction. If they found out that he was leading them astray, they would certainly kill him.  
  
There was no alternative. He had to tell Captain Broom, and he would tell Captain Holly and Bigwig, and they would form their plans from there.  
  
He came down into the plain, and ran through the pathway they had created. He was in such a hurry that he crashed straight into Captain Broom on his way through.  
  
"Careful!" said Broom. "Where is Blackberry? You were to look for him."  
  
Sergeant Pinecone explained to him what had happened to Blackberry, that he saw. He also told them Blackberry's plan, which they had to play an invaluable part in.  
  
"Quickly!" said Captain Broom, in a panic. "We have to go back to the warren, and inform Captain Holly-rah. Perhaps we can form some sort of ambush to recapture Blackberry."  
  
They set out immediately, taking a shortcut they knew now was safe to go through. They had not taken it before; the Efrafins may have taken that route. Thanks to it, they got to Watership Down by dusk. Captain Broom bolted down the tunnel, leaving Fiver, Pinecone, Scout Chestnut, and Willow behind. He reached the chamber very quickly in his hurry, where Bigwig and Captain Holly were trading battle plans.  
  
Captain Broom cleared his throat. Holly and Bigwig turned.  
  
"Captain Broom," said Holly. "What news of Efrafa? I see by the good shape you are in, that they accepted our proposal?"  
  
"Not really sir," said Broom.  
  
"What?" said Holly.  
  
Broom told Holly of the events which the Sergeant had described.  
  
"We must act quickly," said Holly. "What do you propose, Broom?"  
  
"I thought that we could ambush them," said Broom. "Perhaps we could catch them if Blackberry leads them far enough astray."  
  
"You're absolutely right," said Holly. "Captain Broom, take your soldiers and attack the Efrafins on their way through. Did Sergeant Pinecone say which direction Blackberry was leading the Efrafins in?"  
  
"Yes sir," said Broom. "He said that Blackberry was taking the Efrafins toward Crystal Brook. They were going at a fairly slow pace"  
  
"Good, that's not too far. Leave at noon tomorrow. That will allow you to reach Crystal Brook before they do."  
  
* * *  
  
"How much further do we have to go?" grunted a surly Efrafin.  
  
"Why can't we stop for a while?" whined another. "We've been moving non-stop since yesterday!"  
  
It was dawn. Blackberry was still leading the Efrafins - in the wrong direction that was. His plan was to take them to Crystal Brook. Hopefully Sergeant Pinecone would realize his plan and have something done to intersect them.  
  
"Pinecone's clever," Blackberry thought to himself. "He'll know what to do." Though in his heart, he was not entirely sure.  
  
"How long will it be?" growled Thornfoot.  
  
"About." Blackberry trailed off. He thought. Two days should give Broom and Holly a chance to put a plan into action. "Two days."  
  
"Two days?" squeaked the whiny rabbit. "I miss the taste of blood!"  
  
"Lead the way," Thornfoot said.  
  
They walked for a few more hours. Blackberry lead them through a patch of woods to buy time, but told them it was a "Trail our Owsla use when on missions."  
  
"I'm 'ungry!" moaned a rabbit from the detachment. It was Campion, or someone who sounded like him.  
  
"Keep your gob shut, Campion!" snarled Thornfoot. "We're not stopping until we can see the down."  
  
"Let's eat Blackberry!" Campion suggested, tersely. "It doesn't look like the worm's leading us in the right direction, anyway."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd.  
  
"Shut up, all of you!" Thornfoot roared.  
  
"You know what, Colonel," said Campion, stepping up in front of him, "I think you're being one hell of a fool, trusting this rabbit!"  
  
"And I think you're overstepping your authority, Campion," barked Thornfoot. "Step down."  
  
"Don't say anything, Campion," Blackberry thought to himself. He still liked Campion.  
  
Nevertheless, Campion spoke up again. For the last time.  
  
"I don't think I will step down," hissed Campion, "until you have this rabbit killed, you short-sighted weasel!"  
  
He had done it. Thornfoot, with a roar, leapt forward. Campion lowered his ears and cowered, but he knew it was over. Thornfoot landed on Campion and sunk his teeth into the poor rabbit's throat. Then, with a horrible rip, he pulled his head back sharply and faced his army, with bloody gore hanging from his mouth. He spat it out.  
  
"Anyone else feel like talking back to me?" Thornfoot shroared at them.  
  
No one said anything. Clearly they got his message.  
  
"Get moving, Blackberry!" he spat at him.  
  
Blackberry, without hesitation or question began leading the way.  
  
* * *  
  
At noon the next day, Captain Broom took his soldiers, including Sergeant Pinecone and Lieutenant Willow, off into the wilderness. Fiver went along too. Sad to say, some would not return.  
  
"We must hurry," said Broom. "We should reach Crystal Brook by dusk. Then we can prepare to fight."  
  
"Sir, shouldn't we plan more?" said Lieutenant Willow. "I don't want any of these fine rabbits to die, and we don't have much of a strategy, so to speak."  
  
"There is no time left to plan," said Captain Broom. "Blackberry could be killed if we leave it any longer."  
  
Finally, after hours of trudging through the wilderness, they reached the beautiful brook and stopped. All the flowers had closed up, and crickets chirped. An owl hooted somewhere above them.  
  
"Under the tree," ordered Broom. "We rest here, until the Efrafins reach us."  
  
The next morning, they awoke. All flowers had bloomed, and the chirping of crickets was replaced by the buzzing of bees.  
  
They waited for about three hours, building up their strength by eating Dandylions and drinking from the almost magically refreshing stream. After three hours had passed, they saw Blackberry reach the top of the hill which blocked the brook from view.  
  
"Stay there," they heard him say to the Efrafins. He bounded down the hill to meet them.  
  
"Blackberry!" Fiver whispered. "It's good to see you not dead!"  
  
"Same to you, Fiver," Blackberry whispered back. "It's a good thing Sergeant Pinecone was there, and you recognized my idea. But there's no time for that now. Get into your hiding places."  
  
"Blackberry!" roared a horrid voice which made the hair on the back of Fiver's neck stand up. "What are you doing down there?"  
  
"Get into your hiding spots," Blackberry whispered. Then at full volume, "It's safe! You may come!" He quickly dashed into a gooseberry bush, where Fiver and Captain Broom were hiding.  
  
"Where are Sergeant Pinecone and Lieutenant Willow?" he said.  
  
"Pinecone's in the berry patch across from us with a bunch of rabbits," replied Broom, "and Willow and some more rabbits are in the hedge to the left. Get down!"  
  
A rabbit who was invariably Thornfoot came down the hill, accompanied by a hideous selection of vicious-looking rabbits.  
  
"Blackberry?" Thornfoot called menacingly.  
  
Nothing stirred.  
  
"Blackberry?" he repeated.  
  
"He was tricking us!" protested a rabbit from the crowd. "Campion was right!"  
  
There was an uproar of agreement.  
  
"This way!" Thornfoot roared. He bustled down next to the brook. No one followed. He turned around.  
  
"Get down here, now!" he snarled.  
  
"But sir," whined another Efrafin. "Look where we are!"  
  
Thornfoot stared into the water. "This is Crystal Brook," he whispered hoarsely. Then he let out a terrifying roar.  
  
"Curse you Blackberry! May all the dogs and snakes and weasels in the world come down on you! Quickly, we may yet catch him. This way!"  
  
He jumped over the brook and began running. His rabbits tore down the hill to meet him.  
  
"Attack!" Captain Broom roared. He, Fiver, and Blackberry leapt from their bush. Broom landed right on top of Thornfoot and knocked him over. Fiver and Blackberry landed beside them.  
  
The other Efrafins leaped over the stream and came to attack them.  
  
"It's Blackberry!" they yelled. "Kill him!"  
  
Sergeant Pinecone, Lieutenant Willow, and all their men, flew from their posts and collided with the Efrafins, taking them completely by surprise. Four of their number were dead before they knew what was happening.  
  
Thornfoot kicked Broom from atop him, and got to his feet. Captain Broom got up too, and they prepared to fight. They charged for each other. At the same time, one of Broom's soldiers crashed into Thornfoot and an Efrafin crashed into Captain Broom.  
  
The captain flung the Efrafin into the stream, sending him downriver to never be seen again. Thornfoot was nowhere in sight. He quickly busied himself with another Efrafin.  
  
Meanwhile, Fiver was having his own troubles. Two Efrafins, although thin, were backing him into the hedge. However, Fiver had practiced with Pipkin, and so managed to tackle one and break his back. The other landed Fiver a kick in the side of the head, which sent him flying into a tree. The rabbit advanced on him slowly. Drool hung from his mouth. He opened his jaws and.  
  
He was knocked over by Lieutenant Willow, went rolling, and fell on a sharp stone.  
  
"Lieutenant Willow!" Fiver gasped. "You saved my - look out!"  
  
"What?" Willow said. He turned, just in time to see Colonel Thornfoot crash into him and bring him to the ground. Despite Willows cries for mercy, the colonel sunk his teeth into the lieutenant's side, and shook him violently until he was silenced.  
  
"No!!!" Fiver cried, and rushed forward. He bit into Colonel Thornfoot's hindquarters. Thornfoot let out a bloodcurdling roar and turned, ripping a chunk of his own flesh out. Fiver spat it out. His blood tasted horrible!  
  
"Blackberry! Captain Broom!" Fiver called. "Help!"  
  
The two rabbits came charging up and jumped onto the Colonel, making him flail madly. Fiver did so too - he was very angry. They bit into Thornfoot over and over again, before he came to a sudden halt, flinging Broom and Fiver off. Blackberry stayed on, however. He bit the top of Colonel Thornfoot's ear off, causing blood to spill out into the Efrafin's eyes.  
  
With a roar of pain, he began charging blindly forward. He couldn't see.blood was clouding his eyes.  
  
"Jump off, Blackberry!" yelled Captain Broom.  
  
"My claw is stuck!" Blackberry yelled back. He was desperately trying to pull his paw free of Thornfoot's mane. He was headed straight for the river!  
  
He finally pulled it out, taking a lock of Thornfoot's hair with it. Suddenly, the Colonel stumbled and fell forward, throwing himself and Blackberry into the river. Blackberry threw himself up to the top, spluttering and thrashing. He tried to swim, but the current was too strong and he and the colonel were pushed downstream.  
  
Fiver and Broom hurried over the chunk of rock which was sat on the left side of the river and looked down it. Blackberry was nowhere to be seen - and the fast brook he had fallen into led to a gushing, gurgling river of white rapids.  
  
"Run! Run!" the Efrafins were yelling. Captain Broom looked back, and saw what was left of the Efrafins bounding over top of the hill.  
  
"Let's go," Captain Broom said to Fiver. They made their way back to the brook. "Everyone!" he cried out to the rest of his company. They all either came to him, or finished killing who they were dealing with and then came to him. Fiver picked the finest lily by the brook and held it in his mouth.  
  
"This is for you, Blackberry," said Captain Broom. Fiver dropped the flower into the river. They watched it as it floated downstream, and into the rapids as he had. "Sleep well."  
  
He and Sergeant Pinecone took them up the slope, and stopped at the top. The Efrafins were fleeing across the field.  
  
"Move out," Captain Broom said. "We return to the Down."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Sorry about the sad ending there *sniff* :( Don't worry, it gets happier.  
  
Please review!  
  
By the way, I realize 'shroared' isn't a word. I made it up. It's a cross between a shriek, and a roar. 


	6. The Warning

The next day, the rabbits returned to Watership Down, to tumultuous applause from the rest of the rabbits. Apparently, they had been considered 'war heroes'. Captain Broom was quick to inform Captain Holly of the death of Colonel Thornfoot, and the tragic deaths of both Blackberry and Lieutenant Willow. He also introduced Chestnut to the captain.  
  
"And this is Scout Chestnut," said Broom. "He was our tracker, during the time that Blackberry had been captured and on our way back to the Down. He is of the Snow of the Mountain Owsla, whom we encountered on our journey. Captain Swordfern provided us with him for the time being."  
  
"Good work, Scout Chestnut," said Captain Holly. "You did well."  
  
"Thank you, Captain Holly-rah," said Chestnut. It was the first time Broom had heard him speak.  
  
"Bigwig, arrange for some sleeping quarters for Chestnut," said Holly.  
  
"Yes, Captain Holly-rah," replied Bigwig. He led Chestnut out of the chamber and down the tunnel.  
  
"Now, of Colonel Thornfoot," Holly said to Broom. "Are you certain he's dead?"  
  
"Well, he went down the rapids," said Broom. "That usually does the trick."  
  
"Don't get clever with me, Captain," Captain Holly snapped. "The Efrafins are leaderless, and you have already told me that Thornfoot was good enough to kill that damned traitor Campion for us. I don't think they have anyone else in the running for chief. They'll have to find another warren before they can launch another assault, so we should have some peace, for a change."  
  
"Well that's good news," said Broom.  
  
"You are dismissed, Captain," said Holly.  
  
"Thank you," replied Broom. He turned and was about to exit the room, and bumped into a messenger.  
  
"Sorry, captain," said the messenger.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" said Holly.  
  
"Well sir," the messenger said, "one of our scouts was keeping guard next to the river, when this washed up against the shore."  
  
Two other rabbits dragged a soaked and filthy rabbit into the chamber. There was blood staining the fur on the side of his mouth, and one of his ears was missing. He was laughing weakly, and with much effort. It looked strangely familiar to Captain Broom.  
  
"I knocked him into the river during the battle!" said Broom. "He fell into the rapids!"  
  
"I think he's trying to say something," said Holly.  
  
Through his pronounced, choking sniggers, they could understand a few catches of speech.  
  
"He'll be back.heh heh heh.no river kill him.heh heh.can't."  
  
"Who?" Holly said.  
  
He spluttered and coughed up bloody water. Then began tittering again.  
  
"Who?" Captain Holly repeated.  
  
"Heh heh.can't kill.heh heh heh."  
  
"Who is it?" Holly barked, shaking him violently. Too violently. He began laughing maniacally, gave a choke and a hack, and his head lolled to the side. Holly dropped his limp form to the ground.  
  
"Damn," Holly hissed.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I think I may now who 'he' is," suggested Broom.  
  
"Who?" said Captain Holly.  
  
"Colonel Thornfoot," replied Captain Broom. "He fell into the river too, with Blackberry. Remember?"  
  
"I feared it was so," sighed Holly, nodding his head. "I believe that this Efrafin was right; he won't give in to a river.not even a river of white water."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Yes, yes, I know it's short. Sorry. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to post it. Kind of ironic, isn't it? Anyhoo, thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. Gathering of Friends

For a week, Watership Down rested, but it was not a fulfilling rest. The information that Colonel Thornfoot may have survived had leaked out to the rest of the warren somehow. Everyone was tense, but no violence came.  
  
Fiver and Pipkin were the only rabbits in the entire Down who had not heard the news, and so were very befuddled about why everyone was so nervous. Well, it didn't bother them. They were quite happy not knowing. So they were presently just fine the way everything was. They weren't troubled.  
  
It was in the afternoon that Pipkin couldn't help overhearing a conversation two female rabbits were having.  
  
"It it true?"  
  
"Well, that's what Captain Holly-rah said."  
  
"So he is.?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who is this Colonel Thornfoot anyway?"  
  
"The chief said that he is a very evil rabbit, who fell into the rapids. But now he thinks that he may have survived."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"Oh no!" whispered Pipkin. He hurried off through the tunnel he was in, to the left, then down, then up, then right, and up, and finally into sunlight.  
  
"Fiver!" he called. "Fiver!"  
  
"I'm here," said Fiver behind him. Pipkin turned, and there was Fiver, ambling up towards him. "What's the trouble?"  
  
Pipkin told Fiver what he had overheard.  
  
"He might be alive?" gasped Fiver.  
  
"Yes," Pipkin squeaked.  
  
"I've met him, and I know what he's like," said Fiver. "He is pure evil. There's not an ounce of good in him."  
  
"Well, perhaps we'll be safe this time," said Pipkin, "if we stay inside the warren."  
  
"But if he defeats the Owsla," Fiver pointed out, "he'll come into the warren, and probably kill everyone in it!"  
  
For a while, Pipkin and Fiver just sat there, staring at each other's tense faces. It was a bad time to live at the down.  
  
* * *  
  
The week was past. Watership Down was in more of a state of anxiety and nervousness than it had been before. Though the wall was built, guards were on patrol duty day and night, and three watch rabbits were poised at the top of the hill, no one felt safe.  
  
It was morning on the first day of the next week, when a watch rabbits came down and informed Captain Holly that a small army of rabbits was nearing Watership Down. He led the captain to the top of the watch hill, where he could see that the watcher was correct. There was an Owsla moving in on the Down. Most of them were grey; some were brown and two were white.  
  
"Prepare to fight!" Holly commanded his troops. The rabbits reached the wall, and stopped. Captain Holly waited, and then they called out to him.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah!" the leader cried. It was a female, by the sound of it. "We come to fight alongside you!"  
  
This was new to the wary captain.  
  
"Efrafa approaches!" the leader continued. "They are led by a black rabbit, who looks to be more dangerous than any other."  
  
"That is Colonel Thornfoot," said Holly, to the new rabbits. "He is very powerful. I will trust you, for you seem to know about him, but he is not amongst you. There is an escape tunnel west of here. You should be able to get through. The guards will guide you through our warren and into the Down."  
  
"We will fight to the death for you, Captain Holly-rah!" the leader called back. "I am Captain Iris-rah."  
  
"We welcome you, Iris-rah," said Captain Holly. "Come! The Efrafans will approach swiftly. Hurry!"  
  
So Captain Iris-rah and her rabbits made their way round the back of the wall. They disappeared into the hole with a brown guard, and were not seen for ten minutes, at which point they emerged into Watership Down.  
  
Through the morning, two more small armies arrived to help. A third army came, but was attacked by a band of ferrets, which killed all but six of them.  
  
It seemed that Efrafa had gained themselves a bad reputation in the area. At noon, the watch rabbits reported Efrafa approaching on the north horizon. Captain Iris-rah and the other captains lead their armies out into the Down, where they prepared themselves to fight. Iris-rah and her soldiers poised themselves on the hill, from where they would jump and attack. Captain Holly-rah, Captain Broom, and Lieutenant Pinecone prepared their Owsla, and joined with the foreign armies.  
  
With all the armies they had gathered, there wasn't a chance they would lose. But as they waited, they began to see that Efrafa had made some friends as well as enemies, who had banded with them. Their forces were about equal, so this fight would be unpredictable.  
  
Again it was seen that Colonel Thornfoot was leading them. He was indeed powerful, and he would now be very angry.  
  
They couldn't take any chances this time. Someone had to kill Thornfoot, or again risk his wrath. 


	8. The Siege of the Down

The young rabbits and females were ushered inside the tunnels, including the reluctant Fiver and Pipkin. Captain Holly-rah stood with Lieutenant Pinecone and his rabbits, and the three leaderless soldiers. Captain Broom was just to the right of Captain Holly, with his rabbits. On the right of him and the left of Captain Holly stood the two Owslas that had arrived after Captain Iris-rah's. Bigwig and his rabbits were on the left of the left of Captain Holly and Lieutenant Pinecone, and Captain Iris' Owsla stood on the side of the hill.  
  
All was tense. No one spoke a word but the commanding officers, who barked out commands to the soldiers.  
  
"They have more rabbits than we," said Captain Iris-rah to Captain Holly- rah. "Yet more have appeared to the west, and joined with the Efrafans. Unless more help arrives for us, we will be outnumbered."  
  
"Damn our luck in this war," hissed Captain Holly, through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sir, I have a plan," said Lieutenant Pinecone.  
  
"Yes, yes, Pinecone?" snapped Holly. "I'm sorry. What is your plan?"  
  
But the lieutenant had no time to explain his plan, for at that moment a rock came flying from the crowd of Efrafans, hitting him square in the jaw. Holly shook him.  
  
"Is he dead?" whispered Iris-rah.  
  
"No, he's out cold though," replied Holly grimly. "We'll just have to work without a plan."  
  
At that moment, Colonel Thornfoot roared "Charge!" to his army. They ran forward toward the wall, which they immediately hit and recoiled from. They got up quickly and began gnawing on the sticks which made up the unit. Bigwig and his rabbits began chucking stones over the wall to deter them.  
  
The attackers soon realized that they would waste too much time - and too many rabbits - trying to break through the wall. Colonel Thornfoot ordered his rabbits surround the wall and search for a weakness. One found it; a section of the wall which was low enough to be jumped. He called back to Thornfoot, who quickly answered, followed by the rest of the Efrafans.  
  
They leapt over the wall and into battle immediately with the Watership Down soldiers. It was a bloody fight; the air was filled with the sounds of tearing, biting, and yelling. Efrafa had suffered heavy casualties during the Watership Down barrage, but they still outnumbered them.  
  
Watership Down was also significantly stronger and better-fed than Efrafa, so they had the upper hand in that sense as well. They were holding them off reasonably well.  
  
Holly had just cut the belly of an Efrafan and was about to move on to the next, when something very heavy struck him in the side and trapped him on the ground. He examined it and realized it was Bigwig! But he wasn't dead.no.he still had a pulse. There was still a problem: getting out from under him. The captain was wedged between the enormous rabbit and the hard ground. Holly wriggled, trying to free himself.  
  
And so the battle raged for an hour, until Watership Down was nearly out of soldiers. Efrafa had lost many, but still had more than Watership Down. It was not looking good. Captain Iris-rah had already been killed, and most of his Owsla along with him.  
  
Finally Bigwig woke up and immediately leapt off Captain Holly.  
  
"Captain Holly-rah!" said Bigwig, aghast. "I am sorry."  
  
"What happened, Bigwig?" said Holly.  
  
"Not sure, really. I just remember fighting, getting kicked in the side of the head and getting knocked out."  
  
Holly opened his mouth to reply, but stopped short. Looming over Bigwig, his ominous shape silhouetted against the blazing sun, was Colonel Thornfoot. He was a gastly sight. His left eye was gouged out, and the fur on his left side was stuck together with blood. But it was not these things that made him stand out.  
  
Dangling by its ear from Colonel Thornfoot's mouth, its eyes wide and its mouth half open, was Captain Broom's head.  
  
"Bigwig look - " started Holly, but before he could finish, Thornfoot had bit into his back, making the poor Bigwig howl with pain. He then was kicked to the side by Thornfoot who began to move towards Holly with a menacing air about him.  
  
"Captain Holly," he sneered, after spitting out Captain Broom's head.  
  
"Colonel Thornfoot," hissed Holly.  
  
They leered at each other for a moment.  
  
"Treachery, you realize, Holly, can never be forgiven," said Thornfoot.  
  
"Yes, I realize that," Holly replied, his eyes narrowed to slits. "That is why I fight to the death for Watership Down."  
  
"You misunderstand me," said Thornfoot, his eyes narrowed as well. "You betrayed Efrafa, and that can not be forgiven."  
  
"Oh, that," said Holly with a hollow laugh.  
  
"Yes," continued Thornfoot in that deep, chilling voice. "When you came to Efrafa, though I was only but a captain, I there was something wrong with you. Somehow.I iknewi you would betray us. And you did."  
  
"Well, I suppose that gives you good reason to hate me."  
  
"There is nothing in the world as hated as a traitor, Holly."  
  
"Well, that's handy. I don't want to fight you, but I suppose you're going to attack me, and I'll have no choice."  
  
"Indeed," hissed Thornfoot and leaped at him. Holly braced himself, but still the wind was knocked out of him when the Colonel hit him. He toppled over and they rolled down the slope, Thornfoot's claws dug into Holly's chest. When Thornfoot let go, he stopped, but Holly continued to tumble down. He caught his foot on a gnarled root and halted, and scrambled onto his feet. Thornfoot had already caught up to him. He jumped, but Holly rolled away in time. The Colonel landed on his stomach on the root. Holly nearly felt how painful it must have been.  
  
Now it was his turn to go on the offensive. Whilst Thornfoot was getting himself up, Holly jumped, and hit him square in the small of the back. Thornfoot flipped over and kicked Holly in the face.  
  
Holly stumbled, his vision clouding with blood. He could faintly make out the outline of Thornfoot charging at him, but not soon enough did he realize it was him.  
  
Suddenly, Thornfoot crashed into him, but Holly clung onto his shoulder with his teeth, and brought him with him as he flew backwards. Eventually they hit the ground, Holly still clutching the monster attacking him, and tumbled down, straight through the wall, and into the open. 


	9. The Last March of the Efrafans

For a few long, painful seconds, Captain Holly and Colonel Thornfoot tumbled down the slope outside the Down, followed by a large mass of sticks which had crumbled from the collapsed section of the wall. Soon the sticks caught up to them and to add to the pain of them both grasping on to the other, they were now filled with a crushing pain as they fell on top of them. Soon it became such that Colonel Thornfoot let go Captain Holly, and Captain Holly let go of Colonel Thornfoot.  
  
They stopped rolling and got to their feet, staring each other down, hissing and spitting, their mouths foaming. They were standing at the foundation of a tall oak tree. Its branches were leafless, giving it a very spooky appearance. Next to the oak tree was a rushing, foaming river.  
  
"You're still as clever as when you were in Efrafa," said Thornfoot.  
  
"And I can see you're just as blunt-witted as you were then," said Holly. He jumped at Thornfoot and tore at his shoulder. Thornfoot saw this coming, though, and kicked Holly in the stomach. He fell limply to the ground.  
  
"Holly, Holly," muttered Thornfoot as he approached the fallen captain. "Patience was never your finest point."  
  
He leaned down close, preparing to bite Holly's throat.  
  
"Nor was strategy," he said menacingly.  
  
But Holly was still strong enough to aim one more blow at the Colonel: he swung his head up and sunk his front teeth into his nose. Thornfoot roared in agony, and made three wild swings for Holly with his front paws.  
  
Holly dodged the swipes and jumped away from the evil creature. Thornfoot leapt at him, but Holly rolled out of the way. He then hurdled onto Thornfoot's back and hid his teeth in his neck.  
  
As Thornfoot roared and shrieked, trying to throw Holly off, the wily captain snarled, through a mouthful of blood: "And victory was never your finest point."  
  
With that, he mustered all the strength he could and whipped his head out to the left. A crack was heard, and Thornfoot let out a brief yelp before was silenced, and his legs gave way and he slumped to the ground. His neck was broken. Holly spat some fur onto the ground and cursed the Colonel.  
  
He then limped as fast as he could up the hill and back to the battle. He was half way up the slope when a voice cried out from above: "Colonel Thornfoot is dead! Flee!"  
  
"No, you fool!" came another voice. "We will fight to the death!"  
  
Holly bounded up the hill with all the strength he could find in himself and leaped into battle again. There were few Efrafans left - but about two times the amount of rabbits on Holly's side.  
  
"We're not going to make it, Captain," said the gruff voice of Bigwig from beside Holly. He was in a ghastly state; nearly drenched in blood, the odd tuft of hair on his head ripped out and one of his ears with a tear in it.  
  
"We'll hold as long as we can," said Holly. "Thornfoot's dead - they'll not be near as powerful."  
  
"Still, they've got quite a few more than us," said Bigwig grimly. "We're doomed."  
  
But then the cry of, "Look! We're saved!" took this idea right out of their minds. Bigwig and Holly swiveled their heads around to see what appeared to be a huge clump of snow moving towards the Down. On closer inspection, they realized it was not snow, but rabbits - the Snow of the Mountain! And what was more, they were being led by Blackberry.  
  
Holly could not stop a grin of mirth playing around his features. Perhaps it was the Efrafans crying in despair, or his own rabbits cheering and fighting with more heart than they had before, or both, but suddenly Captain Holly's spirits soared.  
  
There was a great ripping CRUNCH as Blackberry, Captain Swordfern and the Snow of the Mountain broke through the wall and engulfed what remained of the Efrafa army. Those who attempted to flee were stopped and either killed on the spot or forced to fight, but either way, within a matter of minutes Efrafa was dead forever.  
  
After the battle had been finished and the bodies cleared away, Blackberry rejoined Watership Down. The Snow of the Mountain's nomadic life was ended; the severe amount of casualties the Down suffered made room for the entire White Owsla (as they would be known from then on) to live in.  
  
Never again would Efrafa trouble Watership Down. The battle was a fierce one, the most fierce in all rabbit history. And it would be remembered vividly unto the deaths of all who were there as The Last March of the Efrafans.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers, without whom I probably wouldn't have been able to finish this :). You guys (and girls) are great! Thank you! Until I write again, farewell! 


End file.
